Abuelo desesperado busca
by candilu
Summary: Kagome y Sango en una aventura lésbica? ¿El abuelo logrará su meta de conseguirle un marido? ¿acaso el mundo esta loco, loco?
1. Hay que Casar a Kagome

Hay que casar a Kagome

Capitulo 1

-Hija, ¿no te parece que ya estas en edad de darme un biznieto?

-ARRRRRGGGGGGGG Basta!! Abuelo si continuas atosigándome con eso te juro por dios que jamás volveré de visita!

-Papá deja de molestar a mi hija, ¿que no ves que ni siquiera tiene un prospecto, un novio y mucho menos un marido?

-¡Mama no me ayudes por favor!! –Exclamaba furiosa- Además si tanto desean un bebé porque no se lo piden a Souta? Después de todo el _es el mayor._

_-_Hija mía sabes que tu hermano es_…_

_-_Es que abuelo? Dilo pronuncia la palabra – decía lentamente mientras miraba a su abuelo con malicia, adoraba ver como se atragantaban cuando se trataba el tema de la sexualidad de Souta- Entonces...??- después de esperar la respuesta que nunca llegó finalmente espetó con furia- Gay abuelito! Souta es Gay!

-Ya lo se, no necesitas decírmelo!, y por eso mismo tu estas obligada a continuar el apellido Higurashi – dijo el abuelo sonriendo triunfal- además cada año que pasa me hago mas viejo.

-No me digas

-Pero tú tampoco te haces mas joven.

-Tengo 20 años! Estoy en la flor de la vida, y tu me estas diciendo que me estoy poniendo vieja?

Como una fiera se paseaba por la sala de su casa, rumiando maldiciones, maldiciendo su estupidez "siempre_ es lo mismo, cada vez que vengo de visita es la misma cantaleta. ¡Maldición! Cada vez que me llama para pedirme que venga me dice que no sacará el tema, y siempre le creo por imbécil" _Tratando de tranquilizarse contó hasta diez mentalmente, cuando se sintió un poco mas calmada se despidió de sus parientes y se juro a si misma no regresar al menos en un año.

-bueno abuelo me voy, ¡mamáaaaaaa! Ya me voy –le gritó a su madre que había desaparecido de la habitación sigilosamente, ella también estaba cansada de las discusiones de su padre y su hija.

-Tan pronto hija? –dijo mientras regresaba para despedirse, y noto como Kagome volteaba los ojos- bueno, bueno me saludas a tu hermano.

-Necesitamos un plan

-Necesitamos? Papá ya alejaste a Souta con esa necedad de llevarlo al medico que cura la homosexualidad. Ahora también pretendes alejar a tu nieta?, bueno de una vez te digo: no cuentes conmigo.

-Hay que casar a Kagome-dijo convencido una vez que su hija había salido de la habitación.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

El departamento estaba hecho un asco Shippou era un desordenado, había comida pegada en el sofá, la ropa sucia estaba amontonada por todas partes, los platos sucios en el fregadero con restos de comida, y el pequeño cerdo no aparecía por ninguna parte.

Estaba harto, la directora del colegio lo había llamado esa mañana mientras estaba ocupado en su trabajo, y había tenido que irse antes de terminarlo, ahora debía hablar con Shippou y tendría que disculparse con Kaede por dejar su actuación a medias.

-Maldito mocoso donde demonios estas?

Toma esto, y esto y esto –el pequeño pelirrojo gritaba frenético mientras continuaba como hipnotizado viendo la pantalla de la maquina de videojuegos- ¡jajaj estas muerto monstruo! ¡ups es tardísimo! Inuyasha me matará cuando llegue a casa.

-Donde diablos estabas Shippou?

-En la escuela Inuyasha, donde mas?

-No me mientas enano, se muy bien que en la escuela no estabas porque la directora me llamo temprano para decirme que estas faltando a clases, dime de que se trata todo esto?

-mmhh, no se a que te refieres

-feh! No juegues conmigo, algo te esta pasando Shippou, faltas a la escuela, te la pasas de vago y además mira este lugar ¡esta hecho un chiquero! Sabes que o te controlas y pones de tu parte o nuestro trato queda anulado, tu decides, me dices que te esta pasando o…

-Tu..tu no serias capaz….

-De veras quieres comprobarlo?

-No – suspiró el pelirrojo, no quería comprobar de lo que seria capaz Inuyasha, aunque a estas alturas del partido no estaba tan seguro de que estar con su hermano mayor fuera peor que estar con Inuyasha.

-No que? Entonces, soy todo oídos- continuó sin esperar la respuesta de su pequeño hermano.

-Lo que pasa es que estoy harto de que los niños de la escuela se burlen de mi-se detuvo dudando un poco antes de continuar- cada vez que… cada vez que estamos en las duchas –Shippou tenía practica de natación 2 veces por semana- y cuando me estoy desvistiendo ellos…..

-Ahh! –exclamó creyendo comprender de lo que se trataba- bueno no tienes nada de que avergonzarte Shippou, créeme los hombre de esta familia tenemos la bendición de poseer una maravillosa herramienta entre las piernas – de la que por supuesto sentía un gran orgullo- si supieras los apodos que recibí en la escuela: el trípode, el burro, creeme las muchachas te amarán y …

-Arggg, no es por eso tonto, es por, es por la ropa interior-dijo quedito.

-Eh?-solo atino a contestar mientras Shippou se preguntaba como ese hombre podía ser tan estúpido.

-Siiiiiii! Las tangas de animal print que me compras Inuyasha, ahora todos mis compañeros piensan que soy Gay – le grito con una furia que aumento porque por lo visto ni siquiera le entendió lo que le acababa de decir.

-Gay? Porque Gay?, eres un malagradecido, si tanto las odias porque no te los compras tu mismo. Además déjame decirte que es la última moda entre…..

- los gays?.

-entre los jóvenes europeos! –Shippou lo miraba con incredulidad- bah! No les hagas caso enano, no saben lo que dicen, además lo que piensen los demás no importa mientras tu sepas que no es cierto.

-Mmmh, entonces por eso tu no te molestas tampoco por lo que se dice de ti en el edificio! Ahora lo entiendo todo.

-Claro que no me interesa lo que digan de mi feh!, ¿Qué es lo que dicen?-preguntó curioso

-Pues que eres un vividor, un mataviejitas, un gigoló, un….

-¡Queeeeeeeee!


	2. Mi hermano el gigoló

Aun no salía de su asombro, pero que bola de gente hipócrita siempre le sonreían al llegar, le llevaban comida, se ofrecían a

Capitulo 2 Mi hermano el gigoló

Aun no salía de su asombro, pero que bola de gente hipócrita siempre le sonreían al llegar, le llevaban comida, se ofrecían a llevar a Shippou a la escuela, a cuidarlo, a….hora lo entendía, todas esas amabilidades tenían una segunda intención, y se dio cuenta de una cosa: todas esas personas eran mujeres, y todas ellas VIEJAS, y solas y…¡Que demonios!! Entonces toda esa amabilidad era –atragantándose con ese pensamiento- ¿porque esperaban algo a cambio? De él? Ja!, que idiota el que había creído que era porque lo veían como un pobre joven solo, cuidando a su pequeño hermanito y había despertado el lado maternal de esas mujeres, si como no.

La luna estaba hermosa, el cielo cubierto de estrellas, podía ver a su hermano Inuyasha todavía sentado en una silla en el balcón, sumido en sus pensamientos, con una cara de pocos amigos; se sentía mal por haberle dicho lo que le dijo, aunque había exagerado un poco sobre ello, si bien era cierto que las vecinas lo asaltaban con preguntas sobre su hermano y su trabajo cuando lo veían, jamás las había escuchado decir que era un vividor, _"sin embargo estoy casi seguro de que Inuyasha si es un gigoló"_. Terminó de limpiar el apartamento y entro a su cuarto.

Inuyasha no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Shippou había dicho, le molestaba en demasía lo que decían que era, _aunque fuera cierto_. Creía no haber sido demasiado obvio, se sentía como esas prostitutas con doble vida, aunque sonara ridículo quería mantener a Shippou ajeno a su vida _laboral_.

"_Lejos de su trabajo de placer" –sonrió pícaramente- podrá parecer cínico pero me encanta lo que hago, pero volviendo a este asunto acepto que nadie me ha escuchado o visto trabajando, entonces quizás no he sido tan discreto cuando alguna clienta me trae a casa? o quizás….No, no quería seguir pensando en lo mismo, Además no todo es negativo, puedo usar esto a mi favor."_

Hacía un año que Shippou había ido a vivir con Inuyasha al apartamento que había rentado, el convivir con el metrosexual mas famoso de Japón su padre Inu Taisho y con el hombre mas deseado por las féminas Sesshoumaru no era tan divertido como cualquiera pudiera imaginar, Su papá era un hombre de una apariencia fría y seria como todo un hombre de negocios, sin embargo no era tan serio en sus relaciones personales, se había casado 3 veces primero con la madre de Sesshoumaru hasta que la engaño con la madre de Inuyasha y a esta a su vez con su madre, la cual lo dejó no sin antes haberle pagado con la misma moneda con su socio el señor Onigumo, aunque esta traición no parecía haberlo afectado demasiado ya que al mes estaba con una nueva y joven mujer llamada Kagura. Kagura era una joven ejecutiva de su compañía, y además sobrina del señor Onigumo, Aunque no tenía intenciones de volverse a casar la había llevado a vivir a su casa, ante la molestia permanente de sus dos hijos menores ya que el mayor pasada la sorpresa inicial de la nueva adquisición solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros y continuar con su desayuno, ignorando al padre mientras este continuaba hablando.

Aquella escena era casi siempre la misma, si coincidían en un mismo lugar siempre era en el comedor a la hora del desayuno, Inu Taisho aprovechaba la ocasión para hablar con sus hijos tratando de calmar un poco su conciencia ya que aunque amaba a sus hijos con todo el corazón eso no necesariamente significaba que estuviera pendiente de ellos, sin embargo siempre obtenía el mismo resultado: el mayor lo ignoraba, el de en medio lo llenaba de reclamos y el pequeño de peticiones de nuevos videojuegos y juguetes.

Hasta esa horrible mañana de hacía un año, cuando sucedió el detonante de la ruptura familiar.

………………………………………………………………..Flash back………………………………………………….

_-Basta! Acaso no podemos hablar como hombres civilizados por una vez en la vida –dijo arrebatándole el celular por el que Sessho hablaba por teléfono- mira a tu padre cuando te habla!_

_-Tranquilo Inu, no te pongas meloso y en plan de padre preocupado._

_-Inu,?? Maldito mocoso soy tu padre!- dijo iracundo mientras levantaba la mano con toda la intención de darle un bofetón, pero como buen metrosexual se abstuvo después de todo su hermoso hijo no podía andar por la vida con tal marca cruzando su bello rostro, además apenas el día anterior se había hecho la manicura- así que mas respeto jovencito- añadió bajando la mano._

_-Si, si ya que quieres que escuchemos, dilo pronto que tengo que salir- estaba aburrido de la actitud mañanera de su padre, seguramente con la llegada de la andropausia todo iría de mal en peor-Padre querido._

_-No deberías contestarle así a tu padre Sesshoumaru, seguramente el tiene algo importante que decirles._

_-Y tú que haces aquí y porque te metes en los asuntos privados de la familia-volteando a ver a la mujer que había hablado._

_-Bueno eso era lo que quería hablar con ustedes, desde anoche Kagura con quien he estado saliendo este último mes se mudó a esta casa._

_-Queeeeeeeeee??-gritaron sus 3 hijos al mismo tiempo,_

_-Como lo oyen desde hoy soy la nueva señora de esta casa- dijo triunfal mientras veía a cada uno de sus hijastros dejando al final a Sesshoumaru a quien aunque odiara no pudo evitar verlo con deseo- pueden decirme Kagura o mamita ustedes deciden. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

_Kagura había sido una de las tantas conquistas del joven Sesshoumaru quien en su vida había tomado en serio a una mujer, había tantas mujeres detrás de él que ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia en conocerlas un poco, si lo hubiera hecho habría descubierto que esa chica lo amaba de verdad, para ella el era no solo el hombre mas cotizado y guapo de Japón, para ella el era todo. Sin embargo ante la indiferencia del muchacho y aunado al hecho de que nunca volvió a llamarla se lleno de un profundo rencor hacía él, así que cuando Inu Taisho le mostró su interés ella no desaprovecho la oportunidad de hacerlo caer en su red, después de todo mataría dos pájaros de un tiro: estaría con un hombre poderoso y cerca del hijo de este para hacerle la vida de cuadritos._

_Quien era esa mujer? Le parecía conocida, si estaba casi seguro de haberla visto en algún lado, ¿pero donde?, ¡bah! Que importaba eso ahora, lo único relevante en ese caso era que su padre estaba interesado en ella, lo cual no era raro puesto que su padre aparentemente estaba renuente a la soledad, y presa del aburrimiento siempre reemplazaba a una mujer por otra mas rápido de lo que descartaba las nuevas cremas antiarrugas del mercado, "a lo mejor esta esperanzado que esta mujer le comparta sus secretos de belleza"_

_Sesshoumaru no había podido evitar una enorme sonrisa ante el último pensamiento, hasta que estos fueron interrumpidos por la discusión acalorada que Inuyasha estaba sosteniendo con su padre._

_-Papa, ¿te estas volviendo loco o que?- él si la había reconocido inmediatamente_

_-No entiendo a que te refieres, explícate mejor para entenderte, no soy adivino ¿sabes?_

_-Acaso no sabes de quien es sobrina esta mujer- dijo mientras señalaba a una impasible Kagura-¿no piensas que tal vez sea una espía? _

_-No seas ridículo y por favor respeta un poco más a mi pareja._

_-Papá por favor….piensa un poco, esta chica debe ser al menos 20 años menor que tu, pensarán que es tu hija no tu novia- observó la cara roja de su padre y aun así se aventuró a continuar tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, no quería mencionar que Kagura era una de las conquistas de su hermano - ¡oh, no papa!¡ dime que no crees eso de que andar con alguien joven te rejuvenece, ¿sabes que esos son cuentos de abuelas, verdad?_

_Los chicos tragaron grueso ante lo dicho por Inuyasha quien aunque no lo aparentaba estaba arrepentido de lo que acababa de decir al ver la expresión de total desprecio de su padre, si algo había que su padre no perdonaba fácilmente eran las criticas hacía su aspecto y sobre todo que le dijeran viejo._

_-Mira estúpido no te permito que me hables de esa manera así que te exijo que: primero te disculpes por insinuar que soy viejo, por si no lo sabes la gente siempre me dice que Sesshoumaru y yo parecemos gemelos- dijo realmente convencido de lo que decía- segundo mi cutis luce tan o mas terso que el de esta mujer- apuntando a Kagura – y tercero porque por si no te has dado cuenta la vida de rey que llevas me la debes a mi- terminó procurando calmarse y sin gesticular, no fuera a ser que le salieran arrugas por el coraje- Estoy esperando._

_Inu Taisho tenía un ego enorme, y una vanidad que se equiparaba solo con su propia obsesión de evitar los compromisos a largo plazo, pero lo que había dicho anteriormente era demasiado Sesshoumaru casi se ahogaba con el jugo, Kagura inmediatamente corrió a mirarse al espejo mas cercano y Shippou no pudo mas que negar con la cabeza, pues como se podía dar cuenta su padre no tenía remedio de todo lo que había dicho no mencionó la ofensa hecha hacía la mujer, _

_-Mira papá lamento haberte ofendido, no fue esa mi intención. Sin embargo quiero que recapacites sobre el único punto importante aquí: que es tu relación con Kagura._

_-No hay nada que pensar, esto es un hecho consumado, ella se queda._

_-Bueno entonces yo me voy –dijo parándose abruptamente de su asiento- tu puedes quedarte con los despojos de Sesshoumaru- Inu Taisho abrió los ojos sorprendido- así es tu noviecita es una de las chicas de tu hijo- vio como Kagura se ponía lívida, mientras su padre la miraba con ojos matadores- ¿la reconoces Sessho? ¿la chica Ferrero?_

_-Sabía que la conocía de alguna parte-dijo después de un rato tratando de recordar, mientras la veía sonriente- ¿Cómo has estado?_

_Kagura apenas podía contener su coraje, el muy imbécil ni siquiera la recordaba, necesito que el otro pelmazo le refrescara la memoria y todavía tenía el descaro de preguntar ¿Cómo has estado?, sin embargo no podía dejarse llevar por el rabia, volteó a ver a su pareja y observó como tenía los nudillos blancos de furia contenida mientras la miraba esperando una explicación._

_-Discúlpame que no me acordara de ti Sesshoumaru- contesto muy como sin nada- Inu lo que pasa es que ha pasado tanto tiempo que se me olvidó que conocía a tu hijo- miró al hombre tratando de ver su expresión- fue algo tan sin importancia y casual que simplemente no lo recordaba, ¿me perdonas?_

_-Por supuesto que si- "por supuesto que no" pensaba pero no quería ver la expresión de triunfo de Inuyasha por haberlo sorprendido con algo así- Lo que no fue en mi año no fue en mi daño. _

_-Gracias amor- no podía creer como la había perdonado así de fácil, aunque sospechaba que era por contrariar a su hijo- te amo._

_-Dios nos libre –estaba asqueado y sorprendido por la actitud tan infantil de su padre, estaba seguro que lo hacía solamente por llevarle la contraria- bueno si las cosas están así entonces todo esta dicho._

_-Inuyasha solamente recuerda que si te vas de esta casa te vayas olvidando de todos los privilegios a los que estas acostumbrado, se acabó el crédito ilimitado, los autos y los viajes, tendrás que trabajar para pagar todo tu mismo, si quieres trabajar en la compañía vas a tener que…._

_-No necesito nada de ti_

…………………………………………_.._Fin Flash back……………………………………………………………..

Cuando se alejó del balcón ya era mas de media noche, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el lugar estaba limpio, se asomó al cuarto de Shippou y lo encontró dormido con el televisor encendido, lo apagó y fue a la cocina, no había comido en todo el día, se preparó un licuado y tomó algunas galletas de avena, no podía darse el lujo de subir de peso, aunque su complexión era delgada era bastante flojo como para asistir seguido al gimnasio, así que prefería cuidar su alimentación lo cual no era muy difícil pues su padre los había acostumbrado a comer sano, cuando terminó de comer lavo el vaso y se ducho,

Ya acostado en su cama comenzó a reflexionar ese ultimo año, le parecía que fue ayer cuando abandonó su casa después de pelear con su padre en el desayuno, había salido de ella con una buena cantidad de dinero en efectivo , su ropa y algunas joyas y relojes, estaba a punto de tomar un taxi cuando vio un pequeño bulto a su lado, era Shippou quien llevaba consigo una maleta con sus cosas, su primer impulso había sido hacerlo regresar sin embargo estaba cansado de discutir con su padre, solo quería llegar lo mas pronto posible al apartamento de Miroku y decidió que lo mejor era llevárselo de ahí al día siguiente le diría a donde ir a recogerlo.

………………………………………………..Flash back…………………………………………………………………

_Su amigo Miroku se había puesto muy contento al verlos llegar, el era hijo de una familia numerosa que por motivos de negocios habían tenido de mudarse a Hong Kong y el había preferido quedarse en Japón por razones que personales. Vivía la buena vida en un bello departamento en una de las mejores zonas de la ciudad, vestía muy bien y solía ir a sitios exclusivos, y eso había hecho sospechar un poco a Inuyasha, ya que sabía que el señor Toutousai no era un hombre que solapara el libertinaje y las pocas ganas de trabajar de su hijo y estaba casi seguro que apenas le depositaba lo suficiente para la renta. _

_-Oye Miroku, como haces para llevar esta vida tan despreocupada, tu padre te la paga ó estas metido en algo turbio? pues nunca te he visto trabajar –pregunto directamente, lo que hizo que Miroku lo viera un poco desconcertado_

_-Vaya que eres directo eh?, bueno supongo que si vas a quedarte un tiempo aquí conmigo te vas a enterar de todas maneras- lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisita que Inuyasha no pudo descifrar- digamos que soy un acompañante de bellas damas otoñales y de otras tantas entrando a su frío invierno._

_-Eh?_

_-Bueno no se puede ser bello e inteligente, soy un gigoló_

_-G..Gi..Gigoló…jajaajajajajajajaj- estaba destornillándose de la risa-debes estar bromeando Miroku_

_-Jamás en mi vida he hablado más en serio Inuyasha._

_-Miroku eso es asqueroso, como puedes quitarle la pensión a esas pobre viejitas._

_-En primer lugar no son ancianas son mujeres maduras, en segundo lugar las que solicitan mis servicios son mujeres con un alto nivel adquisitivo y en tercer lugar pobrecitas de ellas? Pobrecito de mi que tengo que hacer circo, maroma y teatro para dejarlas satisfechas- observó la mueca de asco de su amigo y continuó divertido- créeme algunas son muy hermosas, tu podrías vivir como un rey si quisieras, Kaede necesita carne fresca, anímate hermano ya veras que no te vas a arrepentir. Además a ti eso de andar con mujeres maduras se te da muuuuy bien._

_-Ni hablar Miroku, JAMAS!!_

…………………………………………..Fin Flash back………………………………………………………………….

-Bien dicen que cae mas pronto un hablador que un cojo-murmuró casi dormido- Pero no me puedo quejar, en realidad disfruto mucho mi trabajo- y así se durmió con una sonrisa cínica parecida a la de Miroku pintada en sus labios.


	3. El plan del abuelo

**Capitulo 3**

**El plan del abuelo**

El abuelo aún no daba señales de vida y eso era lo que la tenía aun mas preocupada, pues Kiyou Higurashi distaba de ser un dulce y tierno viejecito, no, su abuelo era el ser mas testarudo del planeta, si una idea se le metía en la cabeza era muy difícil que la olvidara, mas aún, era incapaz de quedarse quieto y eso la tenía literalmente con los pelos de punta.

-Esto no me gusta nada –decía a su hermano que hacía aeróbicos frente al televisor de la sala- el abuelo no ha hecho ningún movimiento y eso es bastante sospechoso

-Ay, Kagome! No te estreses –se estiró hacía adelante mostrando toda su retaguardia enfundada en un leotardo azul a su novio Kohaku que lo veía embelesado- a lo mejor con suerte al abuelo ya le dio Alzheimer – torció su cintura- o se cayó en la ducha y ha perdido la memoria.

-Idiota, ¿Cuándo hemos tenido tan buena suerte?

-Esta bien, acepto que tienes razón pero…

-Pero nada Souta, el abuelo debe estar en algo y tengo saber que es, y tu me vas a ayudar

-Yo????

-Si, tu

-Kagome, el abuelo esta de mírame y no me toques con lo de mi homosexualidad –dijo sacándose el leotardo del trasero- hace años que estoy con Kohaku y él todavía esta empeñado en que estoy experimentando, no querrás que alborote el avispero ¿verdad?

-Pues o me ayudas o te pongo de patitas en la calle –dijo tronándole los dedos y luego volteó a ver a su cuñado- ¿y a donde irás a vivir de a gratis con tu osito Kohaku? –dijo imitando el pucherito que solía hacer cuando hablaba con su novio

-Podemos ir a lo de Sango –dijo el aludido sin la menor vergüenza- mi hermanita se pondrá contenta de tenernos allí

-Si, lo que tu digas Kohaku –dijo Kagome impaciente mientras tomaba sus gafas, ya casi era hora de entrar a su trabajo- Souta, estas advertido

**…………………………………..**

El trabajo de Kagome era realmente aburrido para muchos pero a ella le agradaba, el estar rodeada de libros y el tener que mantener a raya a los estudiantes la había vuelto un poco enérgica y a veces estricta, tanto que al llegar a casa era difícil sacudirse la actitud ante lo cual sus compañeros de departamento reaccionaban molestos.

Ese día había mucha gente, se recogió el cabello en una coleta y se puso sus gafas pues quería dar la impresión de madurez y autoridad, aunque a leguas se notara su juventud y belleza pues la muchacha al igual que su compañera y amiga Sango eran las dos bibliotecarias más jóvenes y sexys de la ciudad. Estaban casi seguras de que el 90 por ciento de los hombres y algunas mujeres solo iban al lugar para flirtear con ellas.

-Hola Sango, cuantos tipos te han dejado su teléfono el día de hoy?

-Uff! Como cinco y apenas acabamos de abrir –dijo la chica con cara de fastidio- Kagome tengo algo para ti

-Es lo que creo?

-Míralo por ti misma –dijo abriéndose la blusa y mostrándole su nuevo sostén- te gusta?

-Es lindo –dijo deslizando un dedo por uno de sus senos- espero que lo demás este igual de bonito

-Pues ya lo veras mas tarde

-Ejem…- los interrumpió una voz de hombre a sus espaldas- señoritas no les parece que deberían estar arreglando la pila de libros antes de que los estudiantes lleguen?

-Claro Houjou –dijo Kagome dándose la vuelta y mirándolo de manera seductora- en seguida vamos

El chico babeaba ante la actitud de las chicas quienes se manoseaban sin importar que él estuviera mirando.

Kagome y Sango pasaban por una fase de experimentación como ellas la llamaban, habían comenzado un flirteo y toqueteo entre ellas que aunque eran heterosexuales había comenzado a ponerse bastante peligroso, pues como bien le había dicho Souta "juego de manos es de villanos" a lo que las chicas no le dieron la menor importancia pues no deseaban interactuar con los hombres gracias a todas las experiencias ajenas que habían escuchado de sus amigas, donde habían sido engañadas por los chicos de sus vidas.

Sentían que se estaban divirtiendo mucho y aún no conocían a ningún tipo interesante que les llamara la atención.

A veces solían quedarse a dormir juntas y se daban algunos besos, hasta cierto punto lo suyo todavía era algo inocente, aún no llegaban al sexo y ambas aunque no lo confesaran estaban un poco nerviosas por eso. Según Sango prefería perder su virginidad con un dildo que con un hombre y pues Kagome ni siquiera lo había pensado, había ciertas cosas que no le contaba ni a Sango, y es que por raro que pareciera no sentía ningún deseo sexual ni por hombre o por mujer, pero se sentía especialmente caliente ante las imágenes de osos polares.

**……………………………………**

Estaban acomodando los libros en los estantes cuando un grupo de chicos se les acercó con muy malas intenciones.

-Señorita podría ayudarme? –dijo el muchacho sin quitar la vista del trasero de Kagome- busco un libro de anatomía

-Claro señor, esta en la sección 4-b –dijo indicándole el lugar donde se ubicaba el libro- donde están los libros de medicina

-Oye, ¿y no podrían tu amiga y tu ilustrarnos, tu sabes las diferentes partes del cuerpo femenino?-insistió otro de los tipos

-Perdón cariño –dijo Sango acercándose a Kagome- ¿te están molestando?

-No lindura, solo me están dando la razón sobre lo que te dije –le guiñó un ojo

-Ahh, entonces te debo uno de 20 –Sango sacó un billete de su bolsillo

-De que hablan preciosas?- parecían desconcertados

-Ves, creen que somos mujeres, te dije que ese cirujano era genial, ni siquiera se nos nota la manzana de Adán –voltearon a ver a los sorprendidos tipos que tenían una gran mueca de asco- en recompensa deberíamos de darles algo- Kagome caminó hacía ellos que en respuesta salieron corriendo

-Ja! ¿ves que fáciles de engañar son los hombres? –Sango los veía correr con una sonrisa en los labios

-Por eso prefiero no involucrarme con ellos- se volteó a seguir acomodando los libros- oye Sango, probablemente Kohaku y Souta lleguen a vivir contigo

-Quee???- gritó- no, conmigo no, si ni siquiera soporto a mi hermano solo mucho menos acompañado del tuyo

-Bueno, yo los he soportado mucho tiempo ya

-Exacto, y mírate: te la pasas de mal humor todas las mañanas, además que ¿soy su madre?

-Es que son insoportables –dijo recordando sus interminables noches de insomnio debido a su " pasión" y el montón de pornografía gay que había en su departamento- sabias que a tu hermano le gusta que Souta le unte chocolate?

-Gracias por quitarme el apetito

-Enserio, ya no los soporto, y si Souta no me ayuda con lo de mi abuelo te juro que no me tentaré el corazón y los echaré de mi casa aunque sea por la ventana.

-Kagome ¿porque no te mudas conmigo?

-Sango –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa- amiga: me estas proponiendo que viva contigo?

-Si –dijo desconcertada al principio- ah! No pienses mal, quiero que vivamos juntas pero como compañeras y amigas, no como pareja

-Pues no sé, me gusta mi apartamento, pero Souta es un aprovechado y si continuo con una habitación libre seguramente querrá seguir viviendo conmigo

-Ves? Píenselo y luego me das tu respuesta

**.............................................**

"_Que hermosa es la vida" _

Desde que supo que sus vecinas estaban como lobas hambrientas por él había aprovechado al cien por ciento esa atención. Ahora no solamente cuidaban a su pequeño hermanito, también aseaban su departamento, lavaban su ropa y a veces hasta le hacían de comer, claro todo a cambio de algunos piropos y palabras cariñosas que por el momento las tenían aplacadas y satisfechas, a la única que no le había podido sacar la vuelta era a su casera la encamable señora Koharu, esa bruja si le había sacado mas que palabritas – esbozó una sonrisa- lo único que lo consolaba: no era vieja ni estaba mal, lo que le preocupaba: su marido Bankotsu un taxista con cara de matón.

Sacudió la cabeza, todo iba muy bien en su vida, no había necesitado para nada la ayuda de su padre, quien aún mantenía en su casa a Kagura, que más que su mujer parecía la sombra de su hermano.

Aun no sabía para que Miroku lo quería ver en la biblioteca con tanta urgencia, porque a menos que hubiera una sección llamada pornoteca estaba seguro que sería aburridísimo estar ahí. Inuyasha muy contento conducía su nuevo convertible negro pues a una de las "chicas" de la que solía ser su acompañante muy a menudo le había encantado su servicio y como agradecimiento le había comprado su juguete nuevo. Iba a doblar en una esquina cuando un anciano se atravesó y a duras penas lo pudo esquivar.

-Eh?? De donde demonios salió este anciano- gritó mientras maniobraba para no arrollarlo, con muy poco éxito- Quitate abuelo!!!

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

_CRASHHHHHHHH_

**…………………………………..**

El abuelo había estado esperando en la esquina pues ese día como si un rayo de luz lo hubiese iluminado se le ocurrió la gran idea de buscarle marido a su nieta en uno de las calles mas transitadas por donde pasaban hombres a montones. Había estado durante horas en la mañana buscándole el hombre perfecto hasta que apareció: joven, apuesto y en un gran vehículo, sin duda un buen prospecto. Así que cuando lo vio venir cerca caminó delante de él, solo rogaba a dios que sus habilidades como doble de películas de acción no estuviesen muy oxidadas.

**……………………………………**

Inuyasha estaba pálido en su auto, no se atrevía a bajar, podía ver el cuerpo del anciano tirado en el suelo y por un momento estuvo tentado a huir de ahí pues parecía como muerto.

-Ayyyyyy! –gritó el abuelo al ver las negras intenciones del automovilista por darse a la fuga- ¡me muero, me muero!

-Cállese anciano –dijo corriendo hacía el viejito que se retorcía con dolor en el piso y estaba atrayendo la atención de las personas y automovilistas que pasaban por el lugar- ¿Dónde le duele?

-Me duele todo, todo –gritaba lastimero levantando una ola de compasión entre los mirones

_lYa viene la policía en camino!- murmuraban las personas que los rodeaban_

-Venga anciano, lo llevaré al hospital- dijo nervioso pues si llegaba la policía el problema sería mayor- con cuidado

Iban en el auto, e Inuyasha no dejaba de maldecir al imbécil de Miroku por citarlo en la biblioteca, de no haber sido así no tendría a un anciano moribundo que en caso de fallecer se lo querrían cobrar como nuevo. Volteó a verlo y notó algo raro en el viejo.

-Abuelo ¿Qué no se supone que esta herido?- dijo al ver al viejo tronarse todas las articulaciones

-Por supuesto que lo estoy, ¿acaso lo dudas?

-Hace un rato se quejaba del dolor ¿Por qué ahora luce tan campante?

-Es que la gente joven rejuvenece hasta al más viejo, oye estas en excelente condición física

-Oiga, aparte sus manos de mi viejo depravado –saltó cuando el abuelo le tocó los músculos del brazo y cuando estaba a punto de tocarle la pierna se estacionó intempestivamente

-Que no me ibas a llevar al hospital?

-Bajese anciano

-No

-Bajase o lo bajo

-Oblígame y te prometo que la cinta donde se ve claramente como arrollaste a un inocente viejecito llegará mas rápido de lo que crees a la televisora local y a la policía.

-Así que todo esto fue planeado ¿Quién lo contrató? ¿Acaso fue mi padre? Porque si así es mejor dígale que no pienso volver a casa.

-No se de que rayos hablas hijo –dijo acomodándose en el asiento- y no me interesa, si estoy aquí contigo es porque deseo algo de ti.

-No señor, yo le hago a todo menos a eso

-No muchacho no me estas entendiendo, verás yo tengo una nietecita

-A poco?

-Callate y escúchame –dijo poniendo su cara de viejito sufrido- verás soy un pobre viejo que solo desea que su única nieta le de la alegría de un biznieto

-Ay, anciano, cómprese un perro y deje a su nieta que haga lo que le venga en gana

-Si te niegas te la hago efectiva, no miento muchacho.

-Así que todo se trata de un chantaje? –suspiró cansado, no sabía a ciencia cierta de que trataba todo aquello pero llevaba las de perder- bien que es lo que quiere ¿dinero?

-Ya te dije tengo una nieta y quiero un biznieto- el muchacho parecía desconcertado- ¡ay, al parecer tendrá que ser un niño guapo pero estúpido!

-Calmese, ¿acaso es lo que imagino? ¿Quiere que embarace a su nieta?

-No, quiero que te cases con ella y luego me den un biznieto

-Jajjaajaj, ¿esta loco?- no podía creer la desfachatez de ese tipo- de ninguna manera

-Toma, trabaja en este lugar – le tendió una tarjeta- si después de verla no te animas pensaré que no eres el hombre que busco, y si por el contrario te parece linda, ahí esta mi teléfono- se bajó del auto y cuando iba lejos le gritó- Es la de cabello negro

-Ja! ¡Viejo loco!- arrancó su auto decidido a no ir, pero pudo mas la curiosidad.

**…………………………………….**

Miroku estaba escondido detrás de los libros de ciencias ocultas, cuando vió a la chica de cabello castaño que tanto le gustaba acechar. La mujer vestía como maestra amargada en escuela de señoritas. Tenía un par de piernas que lo enloquecían, se podía ver perfectamente la tanga a través de su ceñida falda y cuando lo miraba parecía castigarlo con el látigo de su desprecio. Esa mañana llevaba una pequeña cámara para hacerle un squirt, quería saber de que color era la tanguita que usaba. Estaba a punto de acercarse a ella cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Miroku degenerado que diablos hacemos aquí?- preguntó un confundido Inuyasha pues precisamente era el lugar a donde se suponía debía ir –Que era lo que querías que viera con tanta urgencia?

-Eso hermano- dijo señalando a la chica de cabello castaño de espaldas a ellos- no te parece un monumento de mujer? Es la bibliotecaria de mis sueños

-Si, bueno esta muy bien- dijo intrigado aún por la nieta del viejo- ¿pero es la única muchacha que trabaja aquí? ¿Porque hay otra no?

-Tu como sabes?- lo miró impactado- Inuyasha acaso tu.. vienes a estudiar aquí?

-Claro que no, pero….- se quedó callado de la impresión de ver a la chica que se había acercado a la nena de su amigo – Miroku felicitame –dijo sonriendo con lujuria

-Porque?

-Porque voy a ser padre

* * *


	4. La Revancha

**Capitulo 4**

**La revancha**

Mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa el abuelo se preguntaba si había hecho bien en enviarle a su nieta a un completo desconocido, después de todo ese sujeto podía ser cualquier cosa: un psicópata, un tratante de blancas, un violador o peor aún podía ser que ni siquiera le gustaran las mujeres, comenzaba a sentir un poco de arrepentimiento cuando como una señal del cielo frente a él en la portada de una revista de sociales vio lo que le indicó que esa unión estaba hecha en el cielo. Pago la revista y se la llevó bajo el brazo silbando una alegre melodía.

……………_**.En la biblioteca…………….**_

-¿Vas a ser padre? Inuyasha, ¿te has vuelto loco? Todas las mujeres con las que lo hacemos ya pasaron la menopausia, si a alguna le esta creciendo algo en la barriga créeme que no es un bebé

-No seas idiota, hablo de ella –dijo señalando a la chica de cabello negro que no se percataba de su presencia- esa chica

-La conoces?

-Aun no pero lo haré muy pronto- dijo con una libidinosa sonrisa en el rostro- linda eh?

-Inuyasha, no quiero ser yo quien te desanime pero- suspiró- no creo que esas dos estén interesadas en alguien del sexo opuesto

-Que dices?

-Mira no me da pena decirlo pero yo vengo de vez en cuando a este lugar solamente para ver a chicas lindas, y sobre todo a esas dos hermosuras para tomarles algún video o fotos y subirlas a mi blog, por cierto deberías entrar alguna vez, es buenísimo recibo como 3000 visitantes diarios y…

-Miroku al grano

-Esta bien, esta bien. Sabes que esa chica Sango me encanta, me enloquece, su cara, su cuerpo, su….

-Miroku….

-Pero he notado que esas dos son como raritas, la otra vez en el rincón del orgasmo…

-El rincón del que…

-La sección de libros de paleontología e historia japonesa, a donde van las parejitas a echarse un rapidito cuando vienen a la biblioteca

-Ah!

-Estaban las dos dándose caricias bastante subiditas de tono

-Maldita sea mi suerte!

-Amigo no maldigas! Además una jovencita bibliotecaria no podría pagar tus servicios, ni te regalaría un auto, ni siquiera te daría para el taxi

-Pero es que sería la primera vez que probaría carne fresca

-Bueno, la carne añeja no tiene nada de malo, y deja buenas ganancias

-Miroku tu no entiendes nada- dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello- yo no me he tirado a nadie menor que yo ó de mi edad

-Pero y esa chica Eri?

-Se fue con Sesshoumaru

-Y Yuca?

-Hizo un trío con Eri

-Y…

-Todas se fueron con él!!- gritó furioso

Miroku dejó pasar un rato hasta que a su amigo se le pasara el mal humor, y se dedicó a observar al objeto de su deseo que seguía ignorando a su acosador. Las chicas estaban una al lado de la otra cuando Kagome que se había dado cuenta de que alguien las miraba con detenimiento, le habló a Sango en voz baja.

-Pst Sango?

-Que

-No voltees pero dos chicos no nos quitan la vista de encima

-Que raro! –dijo mofándose- acuérdate que últimamente han venido una horda de tipos que suelen hacer lo mismo

-Si, pero estos…- se detuvo antes de continuar, iba a decir "estos son lindos" pero no quería que Sango pensara que la había estado engañando con eso de que no quería tener nada que ver con los hombres- tienes razón, seguro son otro par de libidinosos

-Pues claro, además el tipo de ojos azules viene seguido y únicamente a mirarme el trasero, en su vida seguramente ha abierto un libro

-Si, han de ser de esos que solamente leen la sección de chistes del periódico en el baño –dijo viéndolos de reojo- ¡por díos Sango, mira lo que están haciendo!

**……………………………_Minutos antes…………………….._**

-Entonces, que significo eso que dijiste antes, acerca de que ibas a ser papá

-Olvídalo. Oye estas seguro de que son lesbianas? –maldito anciano, pensaba

-Algo

-Antes lo aseguraste Miroku, ¿y ahora estas dudoso?

-Es que a veces mandan señales confusas, pero a lo mejor me equivoco

-Yo no puedo creer que lo sean –dijo mirando a Kagome- a lo mejor apenas comienza y yo puedo hacerla cambiar de opinión

-Quien eres? Ben Afleck? Ya deberías saber que un homosexual no cambia sus preferencias nada más porque un heterosexual se enamore de él.

-Ay, que tiene de bueno la homosexualidad?

-Ve tú a saber, pero a lo mejor no es tan malo.

-Que dices Miroku?

-Piénsalo: dos chicas o dos chicos multiplica el guardarropa por dos y que obtienes?

-Un amigo gay? Miroku hablas como si fueras una mujer. Además a menos que tu pareja sea Inu Taisho el guardarropa no valdría la pena

Inuyasha veía embobado a Kagome cuando Miroku sin previo aviso lo sujeto de la cabeza y le planto sendo beso, con todo y lengua.

-Puaj! –exclamo Inuyasha empujando a su amigo apenas recuperado de la impresión–Que diablos haces? –dijo tallandose la lengua con la manga de la camisa

-Argg! –dijo Miroku a punto de vomitar- quería probar, pero es horrible – de inmediato su mirada se dirigió a las chicas que los veían sonrientes- ¡oh, no!

-Oh, no que?

-Las chicas nos vieron-dijo señalando con la mirada a las mujeres que los veían con una mirada divertida en los ojos

-Ay, ya ves lo que hiciste?

**…………………………En casa de Inu Taisho……………….**

Inu Taisho sonreía muy satisfecho mientras el entrenador de pilates halagaba su elasticidad y su excelente condición física. En cuanto terminó su sesión de 30 minutos se dirigió hacía la cocina. Tomo un poco de jugo de naranja y cogió las revistas que como cada mañana los sirvientes colocaban en el recibidor de la sala.

-Que guapo eres Inu Taisho! –dijo al ver la portada de la revista- ¡trágate esta Onigumo!

-Perdón señor, ¿dijo algo?- preguntó el mayordomo

-No nada, ya puede retirarse

Sesshoumaru apenas estaba desperezándose en la cama cuando distinguió un bulto a sus pies. Su madrastra estaba sentada viéndolo dormir.

-Kagura? –dijo interrogante al ver los ojos de loba hambrienta de la mujer- ¿pasa algo?

-No, solamente quería darte los buenos días

-Esta bien?

-Sabes Sessho todavía no olvido la vez que dormimos juntos- notó la cara de total despiste del chico que seguramente ni siquiera se acordaba de ella. Otra vez

-Fue buena ¿verdad?- dijo el chico- ¿verdad?

-No tanto, de haber sabido que eras eyaculador precoz me habría ahorrado las expectativas que tenía. Bueno te dejo para que te cambies, tu padre te espera en el comedor

Kagura salió satisfecha de la recamara, si algo le dolía a un hombre era que dudaran de su capacidad de satisfacer a una mujer y Sesshoumaru no era diferente al resto, si todo salía bien lo volvería a tener donde quería: en su cama.

Sesshoumaru se quedó pensativo ¿era eyaculador precoz?, no lo recordaba, seguramente esa mujer mentía, nadie que se hubiera acostado con él se había quejado ¿o si? Tendría que preguntarles a todas las mujeres con las que había estado, ¿pero las recordaría a todas? por otro lado a lo mejor Kagura tenía razón y lo había sido, eso era lo malo de tener tan mala memoria. Se apresuró a cambiarse y a bajar, sabia que su padre era capaz de subir a buscarlo para llevarlo al desayunador pues no le gustaba comer solo porque según él la comida no le hacía buena digestión y ahora que solo él vivía en la casa paterna no tenía a nadie mas a quien molestar.

Inu Taisho estaba vestido impecablemente desayunando fruta y jugo recién exprimido. En cuanto vio a su hijo lo miró de pies a cabeza, a veces no podía evitar sentirse celoso de él, pues Sesshoumaru apenas era consciente de sus atributos físicos y no necesitaba hacerse gran cosa para verse bien. A veces se veía así mismo como si fuera la madrastra malvada de Blanca Nieves, y eso le caía mal en el estomago, pues después de todo la madrastra no era la mas bonita del cuento.

Sesshoumaru sintió de inmediato la mirada de su padre y suspiró, era como si pudiera leerle los pensamientos. Suspiró. Solamente esperaba que no le diera la manzana envenenada, no seguramente no se atrevería, porque habría un funeral y según decía Inu Taisho el negro no era su color.

-Siéntate hijo, enseguida te traen el desayuno –dijo su padre en cuanto el chico se sentó a la mesa- solo desayunaremos los dos, Kagura se fue al trabajo.

-Esta bien –dijo sirviéndose café- papá ¿no traerás de regreso a Inuyasha y a Shippou? Ya pronto será la entrevista de la revista Ricos y hermosos y necesitas que estén aquí ¿no?

-Hijo esa entrevista ya pasó –dijo mostrando su blanca dentadura- hace una semana

-¿Qué? –de veras que necesitaba algo para memoria

-No te acuerdas Sesshoumaru? –Engañar a su hijo mayor era tan fácil, lo difícil sería cuando viera la fotografía de la portada

-Y donde esta la publicación?

-Em, saldrá en un par de días más

-Lo tendré en cuenta

**………….En la biblioteca……………………..**

Los chicos veían a las chicas que después de verlos con curiosidad ya no les prestaban la mas mínima atención, Inuyasha pensaba en una manera de salir de dudas sobre la sexualidad de la mujer, así que muy confiado y decidido se acercó a la chica que en cuanto lo vió no pudo evitar ver lo guapo que era.

-Disculpe señorita, me podría decir donde puedo encontrar los libros de historia del arte? –pregunto usando la mejor sonrisa de su repertorio

-Claro venga conmigo –dijo Kagome conduciendo al chico que no dejaba de mirarle el trasero

Mientras tanto Miroku aprovechando que Sango estaba sola se acercó a ella, solo para recibir una mirada de curiosidad.

-Disculpa –dijo el muchacho

-Buscas a tu novio? –dijo Sango volteando a verlo de frente

-El no….- se detuvo, quizás sería una buena idea dejarla creer que era gay- no, quiero preguntarte algo

-Algo?

-Si, donde compras tu ropa interior?

Sango lo miró un poco confundida, pero después comprendió, pues su propio hermano solía robarle las pantaletas para usarlas en sus citas con Souta.

-En una tienda de lencería del centro, ¿así que era por eso que me mirabas el trasero con tanta insistencia?

Miroku trago en seco, así que después de todo si había notado su presencia.

-Si lo que pasa es que me recuerdas mucho a la chica con quien salía

-¿Chica? ¿no eres gay?

-Bueno, es que era transexual –dijo corrigiendo rápidamente su error- y siempre le gustaba que se refirieran a el como ella, supongo que es un hábito

-Ah –Sango no sabía si reir o llorar, después de todo la estaba comparando con un hombre- y ahora sales con este chico, y a él también le gusta que la traten como a una ella?

-No, a él no, oye –era momento de un nuevo movimiento- ¿me las podrías mostrar?

-Claro, mira –dijo levantándose un poco la falda- son muy cómodas

-Si y muy lindas también –dijo el muchacho cubriéndose la parte baja con una revista de sociales- bueno linda gracias

-No hay de que –contesto la muchacha volviéndose a la pila de libros que debía acomodar

Inuyasha miraba con fingido interés los libros mientras Kagome quien permanecía a su lado trataba de ayudarle el titulo que según el buscaba.

-Como es posible que una chica tan linda como tu trabaje como bibliotecaria? –dijo galante

-Bueno yo pensé que no habría problemas con tipos libidinosos, pues generalmente estos no frecuentan los lugares que los ayudan a pensar, pero ha habido un aumento de ellos y desconocemos las causas

Inuyasha sonrió mentalmente, eso seguro se lo debían agradecer a los degenerados que visitaban el blog de Miroku.

-Oye, sabes desde que te vi te me hiciste conocido –dijo la chica de pronto haciendo que el muchacho sonriera- si, yo sabía que te había visto en algún lado

-De donde?

-Tu eres un Taisho ¿verdad?

Inuyasha la miro con los ojos entrecerrados. Entonces si ella lo conocía, tal vez aquel viejo mentiroso si había sido contratado por su padre y de seguro el enviarlo con esa chica debía ser parte de algún plan. Solo deseaba saber en que consistía, seguía pensando en eso cuando escuchó la voz de Kagome.

-Saliste en la portada de la revista de Ricos y hermosos

-Si hace un año ¿Por qué?

-Hace un año? –Repitió la chica confusa- No, hace unas horas

-No, creo que estas en un error

-No lo creo –dijo Kagome y corrió hacia su escritorio y rápidamente regresó con el muchacho- Mira ¿eres tú no?

Inuyasha abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que veía.

-PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA COMO PUDISTEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

**……………………En casa de Onigumo…………………………..**

-Hola Tío –dijo Kagura tomando asiento en el estudio mientras Onigumo veía muerto de la risa la portada de la revista- ¿Qué pasa?

-Inu Taisho es tan gracioso! –Dijo limpiándose las lagrimas del rostro- no le importa hacer quedar como retrasados a sus propios hijos. Me ha sobrepasado esta vez.

Kagura veía a su tío sin entenderlo, francamente no entendía a ninguno de los dos. Cuando estaba con este trataba de sacarle información de Inu Taisho y viceversa de no ser porque sabía que a ambos les gustaban las mujeres creería que estaban enamorados.

-Y bien tienes lo que te pedí que buscaras?

-No tío creo que eso que tanto buscas ya no existe

-Kagura tal vez no estas buscando bien –dijo tratando de guardar compostura- debe tenerla bien guardada

-No crees que tal vez ya se le terminó?

-Claro que no, era un lote de 200 tarros –dijo mostrándole la fotografía de Inu Taisho que guardaba en un cajón de su escritorio y había sido sacada por un paparazo – o crees que tendría esta piel a sus 60 años sin ninguna ayuda?

-Tío, Inu Taisho no cumple los 50 todavía

-Eso dice él, pero francamente lo dudo

-Esta bien, buscaré mejor

-Confío en ti Kagura, recuerda que eres mi sobrina favorita

Kagura salió rumbo a su trabajo. Le parecía degradante ser una brillante ingeniera química y tener que hacer trabajo de espionaje, pero más aún que su tío gastara tantos recursos para encontrar una simple y ridícula crema antiarrugas.

**…………………en la biblioteca………………………**

-Shhhhhh –dijo Houjou para callar al causante de su sobresalto. Odiaba que lo despertaran cuando dormía la siesta

-Vaya no te favorece nada la cámara –se burló Kagome- y tus hermanos que bárbaros, todos salvo tu padre parecen unos monstruos

Inuyasha tenía la revista en su mano temblorosa y no podía creer que su padre hubiera hecho eso. Inu Taisho había obligado al publicista a poner una fotografía suya de 10 años antes en la que su aspecto era juvenil montada sobre el cuerpo de un modelo famoso y había elegido las peores imágenes de sus hijos. Inuyasha aparecía con un brote gigantesco de acné y parecía drogado, Sesshoumaru en su único mal momento cuando estaba hinchado debido a una intoxicación y por el reflejo de la luz parecía bizco y Shippou por su parte se parecía a Cuasimodo por pelirrojo y la joroba que se le veía y obviamente rodeado de esos fenómenos estaba su padre tan esplendido como un pavo real sonriendo, burlándose de ellos.

Kagome seguía externando sus sarcásticas opiniones, burlándose de él. El chico finalmente no soportó más. La chica había sobrepasado los límites.

-Al menos mi abuelo no me busca marido en los cruceros

-Que?

-Así es cariño, tu abuelo se tiró frente a mi auto para chantajearme

-Que mi abuelo hizo que?- no podía creer que llegara a tanto- Cuando lo hizo?

-Hoy en la mañana, hace unas horas

-Se atrevió a buscar a un desconocido? –chillo furiosa- ¿me expuso así al peligro?

-Aja

-Y ni siquiera buscó un heterosexual?

-Hey, señorita yo soy heterosexual

-Vamos no tienes que fingir, besaste a tu amigo

-No es verdad, él me beso a mi

-Wow! ya veo tu línea de pensamiento, eres de los que se acuestan con homos pero son muy machos mientras no reciban por atrás

-No, soy heterosexual comprobado

-Como sea, no puedo creer el desparpajo con el que mi abuelo actúa

-Si, pobre viejo miserable! no sabe que su nieta es una machorra

Kagome guardó silencio había estado a punto de decir que no lo era, pero era mejor guardar las apariencias.

-Entonces que haremos?

-Haremos? Suena a manada- dijo el chico- que harás tu dirás

-Se ve que de verdad no lo conoces- dijo sonriendo burlona- dices que te chantajeo ¿cierto?

-Si, prometió entregar un video a la policía ¿no es capaz o si?

-Por supuesto que es capaz y lo hará, verás el abuelo piensa que si una amenaza no cumple se pierde el respeto y la credibilidad

-Entonces estoy frito

-No del todo

-Que quieres decir?

-Podemos fingir que tú y yo estamos saliendo

-De veras?- dijo con una sonrisa

-Fingiremos –remarcó la palabra para que el chico no se hiciera ilusiones

-Y eso servirá de algo?

-Veras todos los caprichos de mi abuelo tienen fecha de caducidad, después de cierto tiempo pierde por completo el interés

Kagome recordó lo de Souta en un principio lo persiguió como la santa inquisición pero después de cierto numero de meses lo dejó por la paz, luego cuando trató de hacer que su madre asistiera a las audiciones de un reality show, después cuando quiso entrar a un programa de pruebas de medicamentos – mejor conocidos como viagra- y finalmente cuando se le ocurrió que quería tener un nieto, definitivamente confiaba en que encontrara otra cosa para entretenerse.

-Entonces? –Preguntó al chico- ¿Nos ayudaremos?

-De acuerdo –Inuyasha extendió la mano- pero con una condición

-Cual? –Kagome lo miró con desconfianza

-Tienes que fingir ante mi padre que estas esperando un hijo mío

Kagome pensaba protestar pero solamente dijo si estrechando su mano y sellando el pacto. Inuyasha estaba planeando su venganza, Inu Taisho lo había hecho quedar en ridículo, ahora le sacaría el mayor susto de su vida haciendo realidad su peor pesadilla: ser abuelo.

* * *

**Bueno chicas espero que les agrade y nos vemos pronto. Besos y cuidense mucho.**

**posdata: gracias a todas por sus reviews**


	5. 5 Amigos y Rivales

**Capitulo cinco**

**Amigos y rivales**

En su oficina Inu Taisho sonreía aun de su hazaña, la apuesta contra Onigumo la había ganado. Y lo único que le quedaba era darle el protegerse en caso de reclamaciones y posibles demandas por parte de sus vástagos. Se acomodaba en su asiento cuando inició la videoconferencia. Al otro lado de la web estaba Onigumo su "acérrimo enemigo" quien mostraba la grafica donde declaraba ganador a su rival, quien le llevaba franca ventaja pues sus hijos ademas de que eran muchos le daban todas las facilidades para burlarse de ellos. En cambio Onigumo únicamente tenía una hija que para su desgracia era bastante sensible y cualquier ataque a su apariencia lo tomaba demasiado en serio.

-Y bien Onigumo ¿Qué te pareció?

-Me quito el sombrero Inu Taisho, jamás creí que tuvieras el valor de hacerlo

-Siempre cumplo lo que prometo

-Si tu lo dices –dijo Onigumo recargándose en el asiento- pero esto aún no termina, falta mi jugada, así que no cantes victoria.

-Onigumo, lo que tu deseas hacer es prácticamente imposible

-Eso crees?

-Hacer que Sesshoumaru sea conquistado por tu hija, es algo demasiado ambicioso, mi hijo no es ciego ni estu…no es ciego

-Inu tu hijo es hombre y mi hija es una mujer -carraspeó-Espero que no intervengas en nada –le advirtió

-Claro que no, pero dudo mucho que Sesshou caiga en la trampa- cruzó los dedos- por mas despistado que sea "eso" que tu hija tiene no pasa desapercibido

-En ese caso eso lo hace aún mas interesante ¿no lo crees?

-Bah! Que rayos! Si estas tan ansioso por perder no seré yo quien te detenga – dijo finalmente- pero como harás para que tu hija acceda a hacerlo?

-Eso dejamelo a mi

-Entonces que comience el show, ¿nos vemos en los baños de vapor? –preguntó Inu no volviendose a acomodar algunos cabellos

-Si, después podemos ir a comer al Miasma –dícese el restaurante de moda y mas elitista de Tokio- ¿pasas por mi a eso de las 5?

-Sera un placer querido amigo

Inu no sonrió satisfecho, el día estaba iniciando perfectamente bien, era un poco gracioso que sus hijos tuvieran la equivocada idea de que eran enemigos, bueno quizás no tanto reconoció, pues era un poco probable –bueno mucho- que el les hubiese hecho creer eso pues a veces era dado al melodrama y posiblemente fue quien lo insinuó en alguna de sus constantes peleas.

Onigumo e Inu Taisho se conocían desde la primaria. Siempre se habían llevado bien, aun cuando competian por todo, nunca se daban a matar, hasta que llegó la pubertad. Fue en el cumpleaños numero 18 de Onigumo cuando Inu Taisho puso dos velitas demás en el pastel la gota que derramó el vaso, pues su amigo en venganza puso nueces en el suyo ocasionándole una reacción alergica que provoco su ingreso al hospital y sus fotografias publicadas en un periodico de chismes escolar. Después de eso ya nada fue igual. Se desató abiertamente la competencia entre ellos dos y a cual mas quería ganar.

El incidente mas extremo fue la desaparición del embarque de cremas enviado por la paquetería special k que contenía el agente 007 en su formula de preparación. Y es que en uno de sus tantos viajes a suiza durante una de sus tantas peleas por una de sus bromas que incluía quemaduras por mostaza para sushi tuvieron que visitar a un anciano que se dedicaba a ayudar a los quemados puesto que no había ningun medico cerca. Cuando llegaron con ese hombre de inmediato los atendió y sano untandoles una crema magica elaborada de manera casera por él, los dos de inmediato quedaron fascinados pues su piel se sentía como de bebé quisieron comprarle la receta pero él anciano solo la sabía de memoria y no era si no en lapsos extraordinarios que la recordaba y aprovechaba para hacerla, ante la sugerencia de grabarla para que no la olvidara se negó rotundamente argumentando que la llevaria con el a la tumba puesto que había pasado de generación en generación y solo un miembro de su familia podría heredarla.

Los hombres un tanto desilusionados pudieron convencerlo al fin de que les vendiera una poco ambos con el pensamiento de llevarla al mejor laboratorio y poder descubrir los ingredientes. El viejo les había prometido enviarles un lote de sus cremas hasta su pais, solo les pedía paciencia pues no recordaba con frecuencia.

Ya estaban en Japón desde hacía un par de meses cuando les habló para decirles que el producto había sido enviado. Los dos hombres se apresuraron a ir, pues el que llegara primero se quedaría con todo.

Por ese mismo tiempo un hombre que trabajaba haciendo cosplay cerca del aeropuerto, y que habitualmente mandaba traer de los alpes suizos queso y leche de cabra –pues era fan absoluto de Heidi- en un momento libre se dirigió a recoger su paquete y se sorprendió mucho cuando le fue entregada una caja, sonrió al pensar que quizás era en recompensa por ser un buen cliente.

Cuando llegó a su casa vio con algo de curiosidad que le habían mandado crema, pero no quizo llamar para reclamar pues posiblemente era deliciosa, confiadamente metió el dedo y guac! Fue la primera vez que dejo de lado la limpieza de colón profesional, había encontrado su remedio casero.

**………………………en la biblioteca…………………**

-Entonces es un trato- dijo Kagome estrechando su mano- cuando nos pondremos de acuerdo?

-Toma –dijo dándole una tarjeta- aquí esta mi número

-Entonces te daré el mío-dijo la chica mientras arrancaba una hoja en blanco de un viejo libro para escribir su numero se lo entregó no sin antes advertirle- llámame solo en caso de que tengas alguna idea de lo que haremos

-Nena no te hagas ilusiones- dijo con una sonrisa lasciva- no tengo ningún otro interés en ti, tan solo quiero que me ayudes a vengarme de mi querido padre

-Por supuesto que si

-Te llamaré

-Estaré junto al teléfono esperando tu llamada –dijo con sorna

-Antipática

-Imbécil

-Perra!

-Homosexual renegado

Inuyasha se dirigió hasta donde estaba Miroku leyendo unas revistas

-Miroku vamonos!

-Tan pronto? –pregunto curioso- Me contarás que pasó con esa chica?

-Miroku vamonos!

Sango observaba curiosa a aquellos dos, se despidió con la mano de Miroku quien en respuesta le envió un beso, curiosa vio como Kagome con el ceño fruncido se acercaba a ella.

-Que paso Kagome?

-Sango mi abuelo se pasó de la raya!

-Que hizo?

-Viste al tipo ese que venía con el degenerado de ojos azules?

-Si

-Pues hizo el numerito del atropellamiento otra vez!

-jajajajajaja!

-No te rías! No tiene nada de gracioso!

-Perdón pero es que si es gracioso –dijo aún riéndose- ¿recuerdas la cara de la actriz Kioko Kamasutra?

-Como olvidarlo! Creo que le dio diabetes del susto- dijo Kagome mientras recordaba la obsesión del abuelo por una actriz de telenovelas

-Pero consiguió lo que quería: una fotografía autografiada, pase a backstage y estar presente como extra en un capitulo, aunque nada mas haya hecho bulto

-Si, lo sé

-¿pero porque dices que hizo el numerito con él? ¿acaso es alguien famoso?

-No, pero su obsesión por el biznieto y el estar poniendose senil lo ha hecho sobrepasar los limites de la vergüenza, sabes que lo chantajeo para que me conquistara o si no lo acusara con la policia?

-Wow! Tu abuelo es todo un caso! - sango estaba admirada- pobre, si supiera que se equivocó de nieto

-De que hablas sango?

-Si, de que sería más apropiado para Souta que para ti, digo si es gay

-No, no lo es

-Claro que si Kagome, acaso no lo viste hace un rato?

-Pero me lo acaba de decir y creeme no mira como gay

-Entonces……???- dijo Sango cayendo en cuenta del engaño de Miroku – ese cretino me hizo enseñarle los calzones!!!!

-Que hizo que?

Sango guardo silencio avergonzada de lo fácil que había sido engañada, así que de esa manera estaban las cosas, bueno ya vería ese idiota.

-Sango tu le enseñaste tu ropa interior a un hombre que no conoces?

-Ay, Kagome! Creí que jugaba para el otro equipo- se defendió- además se ve tan inofensivo!

Kagome iba a agregar algo más pero se lo calló. Lo que ocupaba su pensamiento en ese momento era idear un plan para engañar al abuelo, e ir anotando en una libreta la fecha para medir el tiempo que duraban sus caprichos obsesivos, suspiró molesta encima tenía que fingir un embarazo, que día.

**……………………………**

-Esta vez el abuelo si que se pasó –gritó Kagome azotando la puerta del departamento

Souta estaba sentado en el sofá vestido con una corta bata de seda rosa y la miraba temeroso mientras su hermana aventaba la bolsa muy cerca de él.

-Ya no hay moral! –continuó farfullando mientras pateaba el kit de pedicura de Souta

-Que hizo esta vez el abuelo?-pregunto guardando la lima que usaba para arreglarse las uñas de los pies, temía que Kagome la usara para apuñalarlo

-Hizo el numero del atropellamiento otra vez

-Un clasico –dijo sonriendo pero dejo de hacerlo cuando la chica azotó la puerta del refrigerador- Ay, pero eso que tiene de malo?

-Que chantajeo al tipo que iba conduciendo para que me haga un bebe –furiosa se bebió de un solo trago el daiquirí de Souta

-Oye eso –se quejó mientras la veía pisar la sombrillita- Ay, mi sombrillita!

-Puedes creerlo?

-Y esta muy feo?

-Idiota! Eso que tiene que ver??

-Ya pues, calmate! Oye porque no llamas a sexy beast ¡GRRR!–dijo en tono meloso- el podría hacerte el favor….completito

-Claro que lo haría, pero no me interesa para nada unirme a las filas del sacacorchos

-Que horrible vocabulario Kagome! Eres una vulgar

-Yo???

-Si, expresarte de una forma tan despectiva de ese adonis, ese dios del amor

-Si, si como tu digas

-Además creo que eres su tipo

-Ja! Su tipo? –preguntó con sarcasmo-Ah, ya se del tipo que se mueve, respira y tiene un agujero, ah, no dos…..

-Ayyyy!

-En serio Souta, tienes que ayudarme

-Pero yo porque?

-Porque vives aquí sin que nadie te haya invitado, no pagas alquiler y además me lo debes

-Esta bien, pero luego no andes diciendo que tu hermanito no hace nada por ti, pero en serio no quieres que llame a Naraku?

-No

-Su fetiche es el disfraz

-Disfraces? –preguntó confundida- Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo, oye……Souta….

-Polaris?

-LEISTE MI DIARIO????? ¡VOY A ASESINARTE!

**…………………………**

Inuyasha condujo hasta su casa, la llamada a su "patrona" lo había puesto de peor humor pues lo había dejado como palo de gallinero por faltar a su trabajo. En cuanto entró al departamento se le bajó la presión, en la mesita de la sala estaban tres de las cosas que mas detestaba: los calcetines sucios de Shippou, una rebanada de pizza y una foto de su padre que parecia estarse burlando de él.

-Enano ¿Qué hacen estas porquerías aquí? –dijo aventando las tres cosas al piso- ven a recoger esto

-Inuyasha, ¿viste la revista?

-Si enano, ya la vi

-Acaso papá nos odia?

-A estas alturas del partido comienzo a creer que si

-Que vamos a hacer? –dijo el niño cruzandose de brazos- ¿dejaremos que salga librado de esto?

-Hey –dijo sorprendido por la actitud del niño- ¿chaparro quieres vengarte de papa?

-Por supuesto, no tuvo suficiente con no defenderme cuando Sesshoumaru me hizo… -no concluyó por que la voz se le quebró

-Te entiendo enano, entonces nos vengaremos

-Ya tienes un plan?

-Claro que lo tengo y tu me vas a ayudar

-Hecho ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Tienes que esparcir un rumor, un rumor que hara que a papa de le incontinencia

-Estoy super emocionado Inuyasha

-Esto es lo que tienes que hacer

**………………………….**

Onigumo estaba en su oficina cavilando acerca de su plan, estaba seguro que para muchos lo que planeaba seria considerado como algo cruel, pero no pensaba perder de ninguna manera, ese juego que se traía con Inu Taisho había durado mucho, no, demasiado tiempo como para darse por vencido de buenas a primeras. Respiró profundamente aquello era algo que debía hacer, lo principal era hacer volver a su hija a Tokio sin levantar sospecha.

-Hija – dijo al escuchar la voz de su interlocutora- ¿Cuándo vendrás a visitarme?

-_No sé papá ¿Quieres verme?_

-Siempre hijita, siempre

-_No es ninguno de tus juegos ¿verdad?_

-Te juro por la memoria de tu santa madre que no es así –dijo mirando la foto de su esposa puesta en un pequeño altar en una esquina de su oficina

-_Papa, deja de bromear_

-Te juro hija que no bromeo

-_Papá_

-Es en serio

-_Porque hablas de mi mama como si estuviera muerta?_

-Porque lo esta

-_Claro que no, acabo de hablar con ella hace dos días_

-Debes estar confundida, esta muerta hasta que me se demuestre lo contrario

-_Esta bien papá olvidalo_

-Entonces vendras?

-_Si iré, pero prometeme que no harás nada extraño_

-Te lo prometo

-_Bien, solamente tengo que entregar un trabajo y me voy enseguida_

-Te quiero Rin

-_Yo tambien papá_

Onigumo se tronó los dedos para hacer circular la sangre después de haberlos cruzado tanto, satisfecho escuchó la voz de Inu Taisho cruzando el umbral de la puerta de su oficina.

-Estas listo?

-Yo siempre

-Pues vamos que Boris y Hans nos reservaron un lugar para darnos un masaje.

-Amigo que haría sin ti

-Engordar y envejecer?

-Ya quisieras

-Si, la verdad que si, así no tendría competencia


End file.
